


Accept My Surrender

by basicallyadragon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (because this isn't the first time I've submitted thinly veiled fanfics), Gen, Little bit angsty, all in Au, and I'm only a little ashamed, tbh I wrote this for my English Final journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyadragon/pseuds/basicallyadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying still in the slightly purple water was a delphinium flower and his best friend Minhyuk.<br/>This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real.<br/>Though with everything that had happened in the past few weeks, why would this be the one thing that isn’t real? Why would this be the one thing that Hyungwon doesn’t believe in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept My Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically came from my obsession with the All In mv and stress fuelled inspiration. 
> 
> *According to the internet, the delphinium flower is the flower used in the mv
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hyungwon woke up, his head feeling foggy, and the rest of him feeling cold and wet. He felt as if gravity wasn’t working and that he didn’t have any control over his body. His mouth tickled and Hyungwon couldn’t even remember where he was or how he got here. He tried working through the murkiness in his brain, but it was a struggle. Things came back in pieces.  
His hearing-- out of one ear, everything was muted and quiet, and out of the other was the faint sound of water falling. His hands-- fingers twitching slightly. His eyes-- filtering in light and attempting to open. His memory-- brief flashes of Minhyuk, of his father, of flames flickering around him.  
It was only when he consciously tried to breathe that he realized that he was partially submerged in water. With a jolt, he sat up, making waves that splashed and ran over onto the floor.  
A few things registered at once:  
Hyungwon was fully clothed in a bathtub, his mouth tickled because there was something in it, and he wasn’t the only one in the bathtub.  
He quickly spat out whatever was in his mouth and he blanched when he saw what it was. He slowly looked over to the other figure next to him to confirm.  
Lying still in the slightly purple water was a delphinium flower and his best friend Minhyuk.  
This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real.  
Though with everything that had happened in the past few weeks, why would this be the one thing that isn’t real? Why would this be the one thing that Hyungwon doesn’t believe in?

The government had invaded the town three months ago, with their stoic “Peace Enforcers”, complete with sharp black armour and a multitude of guns. Peace? Ya right. Their village was small and poor, and people were barely making it by as it was. It wouldn’t suddenly become easier with all of the new laws and rules in place to “discourage rebellion and protect the people.” Hyungwon wasn’t sure when “protect” had become synonymous with “oppress”. Everything had started to fall to pieces.  
It was an accident really, how they had found the flowers. Hyungwon and his friends had gotten sick of the town being pushed around by the Enforcers, and in a moment of brash, teenage bravery, they had decided to dress in white mock uniforms with fake guns in an act of peaceful protest or something.  
Or so they thought.  
The Enforcers were after them in an instant. They had taken off into the forest and didn’t stop running. They knew the forest better than the Enforcers and were able to get away from them eventually. They kept wandering, just in case. It probably wouldn’t be smart to head back into town so soon. It was starting to get dark out when Minhyuk noticed a glowing blue light up ahead of them. Cautiously, the group of friends headed toward the source. If they would’ve tried to tell anyone about what they had seen, no one would believe them. Hoving in the sky, there was only what could be a described as an orb and it seemed to be alive and… growing. Looking upon it, Hyungwon had been overcome with a sense of power and safety. That was when Jooheon had noticed the field of Delphinium flowers just behind the orb and lead the group over to it. No one could explain how or why, but they all could feel the power coming from these flowers, and knew exactly what they could do. The group stuffed as many flowers as they could into their pockets and headed back into town towards Hoseok’s house. The seven of them piled into the small greenhouse in his backyard.  
The flowers were to be made into a potion of sorts. The flowers themselves had healing properties, but with the help of a few extra ingredients, including DNA from the user, the elixir would gain extra powers, each with unique abilities. The entire process of making the potions was a bit of a haze, with everyone somehow being on autopilot for something they’d never done before. All Hyungwon remembered was that everyone was just so full of feeling and complete belief in the flowers and the knowledge that had flooded their brains the moment they looked at the orb in the sky. They knew it sounded crazy, but in their hearts they knew that everything they had just experienced was real.  
Somehow, after that, they weren’t so afraid of the Enforcers, and started taunting them regularly. Or, rather, they started trying to help out the people of their village and got in the way of the Enforcers “keeping order”. That’s not to say the seven of them didn’t get a little reckless with their newfound feeling of invincibility. Once, when trying to intercept the Enforcers trying to shut down the market, Jooheon, the idiot, had gone up to one of the stone faced officers and put their gun to his head. Hyungwon, smugly (and stupidly), had hopped over to another officer and gently placed a Delphinium flower in their gun. By some miracle, the two of them weren’t shot.  
It wasn’t just impulsive, wannabe hero behavior. If only a ragtag group of teenagers could save an entire village. They all had their own problems. Kihyun’s degenerative disease seemed to be making his legs worse every day, and no amount of medicine seemed to help. Everyone knew he hoped that his potion would cure him. The flowers helped, to some extent, but the effects didn’t last that long. All Kihyun knew about his potion was that it could heal anyone but himself. An absolute crap deal, but they understood that these powers weren’t for their own benefit, they were for others.  
Hyunwoo was all sorts of messed up. Ever since finding out that his potion would let him communicate with the dead, he’d been in constant fear that his terminally ill grandmother would be taken away from him any minute. What else was he supposed to think with a power like that? Hyunwoo was doing everything a teenager could do for his grandmother, his only living family member. He was terrified that whatever he did wouldn’t be enough to give his grandmother the care and medicine she needed.  
And Hyungwon… Hyungwon had his father to deal with. His dad had never been his biggest fan, quite the opposite really. After they had found the flowers, his father liked him even less. He accused him of being in a cult, of wanting more trouble in their town than there already was, of being the worst son a father could ask for. Getting beaten wasn’t new to Hyungwon, but it had never been this bad. 

Hyungwon stills, remembering the flashes of fire, the smell of smoke, and trying to escape his blazing house. Minhyuk, seeing his bruised and battered face, knowing exactly who made it that way, ran off, more furious and determined than Hyungwon had ever seen anyone in his life.  
He wouldn’t have guessed that Hyungwon would go back to that godforsaken house after what his father had just done to him.  
He wouldn’t have guessed that Hyungwon would still be in the house when he set it on fire.  
Now, Minhyuk had gone and wasted his elixir on Hyungwon.  
An exchange of life force. A soul for a soul. A life given to revive the dead.  
Hyungwon scrambled out of the bathtub, towards the stash of flowers that Minhyuk had underneath the window. Maybe he could still save Minhyuk. That dumb, self-sacrificing, heroic asshole. Wasting his incredible power on Hyungwon, who was nothing important. A weak coward at best.  
Grabbing a handful of flowers, he stumbled back to the tub. Minhyuk’s body was swaying with the waves Hyungwon had made getting out. He almost threw up at the sight. He grabbed Minhyuk’s head, opening his mouth and stuffing the flowers in. He couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t right. 

Hyungwon didn’t know how long he sat there, cradling his best friend’s head.  
Minhyuk didn’t move. There was nothing more Hyungwon could do, that anyone could do.  
Somehow he found himself standing in front of Hoseok’s house, with no recollection of how and when he got there. He knocked on the door. It opened. It wasn’t Hoseok, but his older brother.  
“Jamie? Why are you soaking wet?”  
Hoseok came running up behind his brother at the mention of his friend’s name.  
“Hyungwon? You’re alright! When we found you… we didn’t know! Minhyuk didn’t know. We were so worried. But you’re fine now, that’s what matters.”  
He pushes past his brother to grab Hyungwon’s arm and drags him inside the house.  
“I bet you and Minhyuk didn’t hear, but Hyunwoo got really desperate last night and he and Jooheon robbed the convenience store to buy his grandma this new medicine. But when they got back to hospital… she had already passed away. Hyunwoo’s a wreck. Jooheon, Kihyun, and Changkyun are all with him now. ”  
He finally takes a closer look at Hyungwon.  
“Why are you wet?”  
“Where’s Minhyuk?”  
“Hyungwon?”  
Hyungwon isn’t sure what happened but the next thing he remembers is being warm and dry and Hoseok pulling a blanket around him. He lets Hoseok take care of him, lets himself be tucked into bed.  
Hyungwon thought that things couldn’t be more unsure when the Enforcers had invaded his town.  
Now, all he knew was that everything was changing and nothing would ever be the same.  
All he knew was that he couldn’t let Minhyuk’s soul go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> I may?? Continue this, but no guarantees. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up at the-hug--list on tumblr dot com


End file.
